


Down to the Sea we go

by OceanHeart23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fisherman Winn, Mermaid Felicity, rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Winn's pretty lucky when being tossed overboard leads him to getting saved by a blonde bright pink tailed mermaid.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Winn Schott Jr/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 1





	Down to the Sea we go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first of these two together, as I thought they could be really cute. I even love their ship name Wincity.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or Supergirl and make no money from writing this.

Being apart of a fishing crew was definitely not what Winn wanted to be doing with his life, not even close. However one's options were limited when one's dad is an unstable murderous psychopath. It doesn't exactly allow for many job opportunities and options, especially when they find out your last name from the application alone. Winn was still working on the process of legally changing it.

Getting this gig was kinda a small miracle at first that came by means of word of mouth. When he approached the shipping docks, the captain didn't care what his last name was. He just needed extra hands. Winn started off doing menial tasks cleaning and cooking, then moved onto checking, preparing, and maintaining the equipment. 

He didn't mean to stumble across a rising mutiny. But apparently some in the crew were unhappy with the way things were running and planned to leave the captain on the next island, they came across along with the rest of the crew that were loyal. Winn tried to keep his head down and figure out a way to warn the captain quietly. Unfortunately he ended up trusting the wrong people which lead to him being dragged across the deck in the dead of night. 

“Ow ow ow okay, okay I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding here. I'm sure we can clear this up and all go back to bed. In fact, let's do that now I have no problem with you guys, and I'm sure you have none with me. So I'll just take my leave and be on my way back to my bunk just right down there.” Pointing straight to the door leading to the lower stairs.

The six men exchanged straight faced or semi amused glances. “Is that right? Because the way we hear it, you seem to have it in your mind to inform that captain of what we'd like to do and squash our plans. Is that the misunderstanding you're talking about?”

“Mutiny? What mutiny? I had no idea you guys were planning one. But uh word to the wise though you might want to rethink that. These things never end well in the pirate movies. At least for the mutineers just ask the black pearl crew.” He swallowed trying to shift his arm out of one of the men's strong hold to no avail. It was in a solid firm clamp. He glanced around once more looking for a sign of life keen to intervene for him.

Another man strode forward up to him. “Yeah see you know too much, and we don't trust that you won't keep this quiet. This leaves us with only one choice. Men gag him and throw him overboard. Seems the sharks are going to be eating good tonight.”

Before Winn could do anything he felt a cloth being tied around his mouth muffling his shouting. He was dragged to the back of the ship and together the men effectively tossed him into the dark waters below. He had to fight to break through the ocean's surface eventually tugging the cloth away and gasping for air grateful at least his hands had been left untied. Winn definitely caught sight of the ship sailing away no one seemingly alerted, that wasn't already aware of what had happened. 

Not really even needing to take stock of his situation to know how bad it is being stranded alone in the ocean without a life preserver. His chances of survival were practically nonexistent especially against underwater predators. He might as well go ahead and start singing swing low sweet chariot. Unless he happened across a passing ship, Winn knew he would tire out struggling to stay afloat. Even now he was having trouble after only a few minutes. The waves were choppy and unrelenting continuously covering him.

'Well if I'm going to die, I'd rather not do it just sitting like I'm waiting to become shark food.' Deciding to go with the opposite way that the ship left, Winn began trying to make his way to land. Not even a few hours later he felt his body weakening and his strength zapped. 

Not only was it challenging just to stay afloat but to propel forward as well. His last thought before he gave up was an apology to his friends the closest thing that he had to family back home, as he sank deeper and deeper below the water.

Waking up was....confusing to say the least specifically because he wasn't expecting to. He slowly opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, and he'd seen his celebrity crush Daisy Ridley in person. It was possible he stumbled into heaven taking notice of the figure before him. It was a blonde wearing a crown of shells with wide blue eyes, pink lips moving at a fast pace dressed in a pink sea shelled bra? ‘Eyes up Winn!’ His mom’s voice shouted in his mind. He blinked once more to concentrate on what she was saying.

“Oh thank Atlantica you aren't dead! I was really hoping you weren't but I was kinda too busy dragging you to the nearest coastline to be able to check, and I couldn't really feel you breathing. So I was just hoping you were still alive, and you are which is great! Because otherwise my rescue attempt would have been for nothing, and I would have been dragging along a corpse which is really creepy to think about so let's not and um.....hi.” She stopped and gave him a sheepish grin.

Winn was entranced, then he noticed what he hadn't noticed before. His savior was still partly submerged in the water and had a shimmering bright pink tail.

“Whoa! You're a ...a.”

“Mermaid,” She finished for him. Suddenly her expression shifted to unease and resignation. “You're going to freak out about this now aren't you?”

“Me freak out? Pft of course not why would I freak out?” Damn his voice was higher than he wanted judging by her expression. “I just...have so many questions. Like how you're real for starters. Are you related to sirens? How long can you be outside of water, and can you transform your tail on dry land? Do you have fish talking powers? Also why did you save me? Are you able-”

“Whoa whoa whoa! One at a time I'm a fast talker but that's too much to process so quickly even for me.” The mermaid answered making a stop motion with her hands. “To answer what you've asked well can't really answer the first one, but no, not more than a few hours so no not long, no, and finally I was swimming nearby, when I heard those men talking to you before they threw you overboard. It sounded like you were trying to protect your captain. So while my sisters might call you an evil fish killer, I thought you're actions were honorable. I definitely wouldn't say you deserved to die for doing the right thing.” Noticing that she was really studying him, she continued without really thinking. “Wow you're really handsome in the light.” 

Both their eyes widened at what she said Winn in incredulity and the mermaid in mortification. “Oh my gosh sorry pretend I didn't say that and also that wasn't one of the reasons! I mean I wouldn't have only saved you, if you were hot like it was dark. I had no idea what you even looked like at the time. I'm just going to go back underwater for a bit.” Pushing off the ground where she had been lying partially submerged

“No wait!” Winn cried gently grabbing her wrist. “Please don't go.” 'Not only was she his only hope for getting out of here but what just happened usually never happens to him period!' 

“You don't need to feel embarrassed, because I am so incredibly flattered. You have no idea. Seriously someone who's supernatural saves me and happens to look like a runway model with Aquaman powers. Not to mention she thinks I'm good looking? I'm pretty sure my ego is set for life. But also kinda feel like this is either a hallucination or pre death dream and I'm still sinking right now.” 

A giant splash from a pink tail slamming into the water completely re-soaked him again, but he couldn't help grinning. “You just couldn't resist, after I said this had to be a dream.”

The mermaid just grinned at him in kind seeming to forget her earlier embarrassment.

“My name's Winn by the way what's yours?”

“Felicity it's nice to meet you.” Winn was grateful she didn't comment on his name. He heard enough comments growing up to last a lifetime, and it was nice for once not to hear the usual 'Oh Winn that's an odd name.'

Under different circumstances Winn would have loved to stay right where he was getting to know Felicity better and geek out over being with an actual freaking mermaid! He wondered absently if they were all this extraordinarily pretty, or if Felicity was a special case. However he had a life and friends to get back to, so he had to focus on that.

Brushing his hands together to get rid of the clinging wet sand Winn spoke. “Hey Felicity I know you did a lot to bring me here and I want you to know that I'm super grateful. I really am! But do you think there's anyway you could possibly bring me back to my home in National City?”

He felt his hope dim, when her face fell.

“Winn even if I wasn't already exhausted and called for some sharks to help bring you home. They wouldn't know where that was or how to get there. Plus it would take days, maybe even a week. You wouldn't survive that long without food and fresh water at the very least. I'm really sorry, but I can't.”

Feeling his hope diminish even further he couldn't help protesting weakly. “So I'm stuck here?” 'On this strange Island he had no idea where it even was, or if it was charted on any maps.' He wasn't exactly much of a survivalist/wilderness sort. He'd never even seen an episode of Bear Grylls. Not to mention he had no tools. Does rubbing two sticks together really start a fire? How do you tell what plants/berries are safe? Where was the best place to seek shelter? Winn came back to himself, as Felicity took his hand.

“There's fishing boats and ships that patrol here all the time. We'll get you home Winn eventually. I promise you.” 

“Thank you,” He breathed out gratefully comforted, that at least at the moment he wasn't alone. “You know I'm beginning to think you're part mermaid and part guardian angel with the way you've been looking after me.”

Felicity's eyes went distant, as she looked off to the side lost in thought. When she didn't respond after a few moments, Winn spoke up.

“Felicity?”

“Oh! Sorry it's just I knew someone else who used to call me that. It brought back some memories that's all. Anyways while we have some time why don't you tell me about yourself Winn and how you got to be doing this. Actually hold one moment.” She receded back deeper into the water, so she was no longer reclined on the shore's edge. Going underwater for a few seconds she reemerged being supported by two dolphins, as if they were pool noodles dedicated to keeping her up.

“Okay.....that was really cool.”

Felicity simply grinned enjoying his amazement. Some humans were very easy to entertain.

It took 3 days before she was able to catch sight of a small passing fishing boat. Winn was so grateful Felicity stayed with him, because he doubted he would have made it without her. Apparently there was someone else, she rescued that she learned a lot of survival tips from. How to start a fire was one of them. 

Deciding he would use that fire to signal his location if any passing vessels came in range, Winn started collecting a giant pile of wood near the shore to create one massive bonfire. He lit it up after receiving the signal from Felicity. Distantly he could see the ship approaching closer, as the smoke rose up to the sky. 

Felicity swam as close as she could before giving him a sad smile. “Guess this would be goodbye then.”

Winn waded out to meet her and wrapped her up in a hug. “At the risk of sounding weird I almost wish it wasn't, because I kinda really don't want to leave you. I don't think I'll ever meet a cooler person in my life, and I owe you...so much. I wish there was someway to repay you.” He leaned his forehead gently to meet hers, but she leaned back to consider him.

“There is one thing I have seen humans do, that I've wanted to try. Could I?” Clearing asking for Winn's permission which Winn felt like the answer had to be yes since as he said he was in her debt. “Uh yeah sure what is it?”

With barely any warning she grabbed his face and brought it to hers in a very uncoordinated attempted kiss way with way too much teeth. Winn was hardly an expert himself, but he at least felt his skills top the mermaids. It was over quickly, and he tried not to laugh at Felicity's expectant face. He didn't have the heart to let her down. “That was...definitely memorable something I'll never forget.” Luckily she seemed to take his words at face value.

She started swimming back but turned around to see him once more. “I'll miss you Winn try not to forget me okay. I mean you probably won't, because I'm sure you don't meet very many mermaids everyday but still.” Trying to tease but her voice kinda warbled.

He couldn't help smiling. “Trust me I don't think I could if I tried, but take care Felicity and please stay safe okay? Oh wait hang on one sec.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out his favorite Rubik's cube handkerchief and placed it in Felicity's hand with a swift kiss on the cheek. “This way you'll hopefully not forget me either.”

She tried it around her wrist and smiled back before going underwater and swimming away as to not be there, when the ship arrived. Winn felt himself wishing for the power to be able to follow her. He really doubted he'd ever meet another person quite like her.

One year later*

“Hey Winn I have to go pick up Ms. Grant's lunch order. Do you want to come with?”

“Kara waited, as there was no response from her friend. “Hello? Earth to Winn?” Waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped back to attention.

“Hmm, oh sorry just thinking about the latest computer upgrades. I think we're due for some next week. What did you say?”

Kara just shot him the 'I see right through you look,' and he folded like a cheap suit.

“Okay so I wasn't. I'm pathetic, and you can confirm that as James and Alex have said.” He knew all three were aware of the trips he took in hopes of coming across Felicity again.

Kara took a seat next to him looking sympathetic. “You're not pathetic. However I do think you might need to accept that it's been awhile. I don't want to see you give up, but there's a possibility that you might never find her again, or that....she might have moved on.” She really hated to be so pessimistic. It wasn't usually her nature, but it was heartbreaking for her to keep watching Winn get his hopes up only for them to crash and burn just as quickly. 

“You're right. I know you're right. I just wish I could stop thinking about her and picturing the what ifs you know?” He let his forehead thud on his keyboard. “I think I need psychiatric help.”

Patting his shoulder Kara replied warmly. “Come on, I'll treat you to one of those gourmet cupcakes you love.”

Winn lifted his head and paid Kara a small smile before the two set off to leave. However just as Kara hit the elevator button a short blond stumbled out in flip flops, t shirt dress, and a familiar Rubik’s cube handkerchief in her hair like a headband. She and Winn stared at each other in shock, while Kara looked at them confused.

“WINN?!”

“FELICITY?!”

Now Kara's eyes widened, because there's no way this could be the same girl right? She was clearly human.

Felicity ran to Winn who swept her up in a spinning crushing hug. The two babbling excitedly to each other. James wandered over to her to ask what was going on.

Kara couldn't help grinning, as she responded in equal parts amazement and disbelief. “James Olsen meet Felicity.”

His jaw dropped down in shock. “Felicity? As in THE Felicity.”

“Uh huh.”

“But isn't she a you know?”

Kara shrugged unconcerned. She was sure they'd find out shortly.

“I mean how did she even find him??”

“Shh!! I'm watching the cutest reunion ever take place.”

By now the two were done talking over each other, so Winn could ask the important questions. “But wait how are you here like this now and how did you find me?”

Felicity touched a shell necklace she was wearing. 

“So I kinda really missed you after you left, and eventually my sisters were sick of my moping which I totally wasn't by the way their words not mine. They found me a sea witch who could help me stay on land. Don't worry! There's no catch. She's the good kind of witch. However that was only a few months after you left. It took me awhile to get the hang of most things human. I had a little knowledge of reading and writing before this. Though technology isn't as tricky as I thought it'd be. It's not that different from magic just working with different rules. Eventually I managed to see you at one of Kara's segments and that lead me to CatCo and so here I am.” Flashing him a small smile once she finished.

Felicity then looked anxious and uncertain carefully watching Winn's expressions as if checking to make sure he was okay with her arrival, before she stopped to take a breath steadying herself. “I have to ask though, if you are mated to anyone. Because I've been wondering for awhile, and I'd really like to know.”

“He's not.”

“He wishes it was you.” 

Kara and James responded at the same time. They shot him cheeky grins. Winn couldn't even be mad at them, because for one it was true but two before he could say anything. He heard the familiar sounds of high heels clacking and an unmistakable voice.

“I'm sorry am I under the misconception that I'm paying you all to stand around and watch the theatrical production of a single employee? If I don't see movement within the next 5 seconds, I'm going to assume you people would like to leave without pay for the day. As you obviously aren't interested in working at the moment.” 

Just realizing they had a bit of an audience Winn saw everyone excluding him, Kara, James, and Felicity scatter back to their desks and cubicles with all due haste. Cat Grant headed straight for them. If Winn wasn't so excited he would have probably tried to duck behind Kara by now to take cover at Kat's mildly irritated expression.

“Kierra, I believe I said to pick up my order 10 minutes ago which is coincidentally 8.5 minutes too long for you to have remained in the building. I think you know by now, that I'm not fond of repeating myself. So unless you'd rather I find your replacement to complete these simple tasks...”

“I'm on it Ms Grant. I'm leaving right now.” Kara answered going back to the elevator. She shot Winn an excited smile and punched his arm lightly, as she passed by for once not bothered by Cat's words. Seeing as that was out of the way Cat focused on James.

“James where are we with the photos from the History Museum protest? Also I need an update on the progress of collecting the witness interviews.”

James long used to Cat replied. “The pictures still need to be developed, but I took care of most of the interviews yesterday. I printed them off this morning, and they're waiting to be reviewed on your desk.”

“Well then I believe you know your way to a dark room after all this time. I trust you can manage without getting too distracted on the way there, so we can commence with getting this story published. I like to pride myself on CatCo not falling behind the competition and you.” Turning her narrow gaze on Winn, as she dismissed James completely.

“Yes Ms Grant?”

“I'm not exactly sure what you do here, but whatever it is do it somewhere discreet and far from here. At the very least I'm sure there's some copying you could manage.” Felicity bit her lip hard to keep herself from saying anything not wanting to cause Winn trouble. Cat made to turn around to leave, when Winn called out to her.

“Actually Ms Grant I was thinking I'd just take the rest of the day off without pay. I really need to catch up with someone.” Taking Felicity's hand and giving it a squeeze. She gave him a hesitant soft glance in return.

Cat looked between them before nearly rolling her eyes. “Fine if it saves my building from turning into a soap opera film set. I swear I haven't seen this much drama since the 96 Oscars, when Cher wore that appalling showgirl beaded bikini with rooster headdress. Come back tomorrow when you're ready to work or don't come back. Though I can’t say I’d miss the reduced level of plaid on this floor.” She gave him one last stern stare before she turned around sharply to bark orders out at another employees for their latest submitted editorial piece.

Winn turned to Felicity trying to contain his giddiness. “Well would you like to go on a date with me?” Offering up his arm Felicity took it contemplative.

“Date I've heard that term before that's another human activity right?”

“Yeah sorry it means we go out somewhere together of a kinda romantic nature to it.” He then explained some of his pasts dates he went on, and things they usually did. By the time they walked out of the building to the streets, Felicity was nodding. 

“Okay I think I understand, so we go out together to a place doing romantic things like this.” Running a hand through Winn's hair slowly but unintentionally messing it up.

Winn huffed out a laugh. “Uh sort of where would you like to go eat?” Knowing he'd avoid taking her to anyplace with seafood.

“What about there?” Pointing to a Big Belly Burger straight ahead. “It sounds interesting.” 

'And completely void of seafood.' Winn didn't say instead responding with. “As you wish.” Unable to contain his grin. He couldn't wait to introduce Felicity to Princess Bride. There was definitely a whole new world he could help her explore, and hey maybe they could track down that sea witch so Winn could get a tail. This way he could be part of her world. Okay that was probably one Disney pun too many. Yet another thing he was ever eager to introduce to Felicity. It would be a crime not to. Their story was practically an alternate retelling of the Little Mermaid.


End file.
